Donnie's Mutation Day Present
by missylynn99
Summary: "Hey guys, I'm stumped; what do you think Donnie would want for his present? " She asked them embarrassedly, after making sure Donnie was busy in his lab, and not in the family room. "Well, there are a lot of things you could get him..." Leo drawled. "But there's probably only one thing that he really wants." Mikey finished.


**Hello wonderful readers! This is a one shot written for the diaryofhannah account, for them to put in a community. Since I am a huge April/Donnie shipper, my one shot will be centered around that. Enjoy!**

None of them actually knew what their birthday was, but mutation day was the next closest thing. They used it as their birthday, and celebrated it all together. It had been a good year, although it had it's downs, since they had first ventured above to the surface, and had their first encounter with the O'Neil family. Since then, they had defeated the Kraang, and almost taken care of Shredder.

It was tradition that everyone was supposed to contribute some form of a gift to the household, whether it be making a special dinner, like in Mikey's case, or creating some new game console for everyone to use, like in Donnie's case. Since the O'Neils were now included in this event, they had changed things up a bit. Everyone's name was put into a hat, and then they were drawn out, with the rule of, if you drew your own name, you put it back and drew again.

It was purely coincidence when April drew out Donnie's name. She thought about it for quite some time before resigning to go and ask the rest of the gang what to give him.

"Hey guys, I'm stumped; what do you think Donnie would want for his present? " She asked them embarrassedly, after making sure Donnie was busy in his lab, and not in the family room.

"Well, there are a lot of things you _could _get him..." Leo drawled.

"But there's probably only one thing that he really wants." Mikey finished.

"You see" Raph leaned over and whispered the rest into her ear.

A blush mottled her cheeks, and her eyes widened. "Really?" She stared at him in astonishment.

"Mhmm" Raph nodded. "Trust me; I know about theses things."

"Oh sure!" She scoffed. "I'll give that a try, but I think I'll make his favorite fudge as a back up plan, because I have a feeling that's going to go horribly wrong."

...

Mutation day had finally come, and she had managed to corner Donnie in his lab, where he was just finishing up a project and was very much alone.

"Hey Donnie," She said shyly. "I've got your mutation day present."

"Oh really? Can I see it?" He chuckled.

Her throat felt dry. "Pick a hand." She whispered.

"Okay... Right!"

She pulled her hand from behind her back to revel an enormous tray, piled with all of his favorite sweets, and placed it on a counter next to them.

"Oh! My favorite." Donnie bounced in excitement.

"Now close your eyes for the second part of your present." She was getting even more nervous; she better do this quickly.

"Huh?" He responded, bewildered. "You're not sup-"

"Just do it." She cut him off. "Please Donnie?"

"Oh, alright." He agreed. It wasn't like he was going to say no anyways.

Hesitantly, she leaned on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, finally putting her lips on his. Much to her surprise, Donnie giggled awkwardly and swooned before fainting.

"Wow, I will never not believe Raph again; he was right." She muttered in wonder. Kneeling down to the floor, she kissed him softly again. "Happy mutation day, Donnie." She murmured into his ear before leaving.

...

The rest of the gang was crowded around a laptop screen, connected to the surveillance camera in the lab.

"It seems your guy's little plot went well." Splinter chuckled, amused.

"Yeah, I think almost all of us drew Donnie's name, but had to put it back, saying it was ours." Leo chimed in.

"Well, it seems that you've made this the best mutation day ever for your brother." Splinter chortled as he left to go do his daily meditation.

* * *

**Done! I really like how that turned out. Be sure to let me know what you think in the reviews! (I just love reviews...) **


End file.
